Many modern ophthalmic surgical procedures require accurate measurements of the eye. For example, measurements of aberrations of the eye are important for the diagnosis and treatment of visual defects and acuity. Furthermore, there are a growing number of ways that aberrations can be corrected using both surgical and non-surgical means. Many of these methods rely on accurate, precise measurements of the whole ocular system so that patients may be screened, the corrective means applied and tested, and follow up care provided as appropriate.
One important type of ocular measurement is referred to as corneal pachymetry. In general, corneal pachymetry is the measurement of the thickness of the cornea. The accurate measurement of corneal thickness is important for a variety of procedures. For example, many laser eye procedures require an accurate measurement of corneal thickness to determine if a patient can safely undergo the procedure. That is, if the corneal thickness is not within a specified limit the procedure cannot be performed. In those cases an inaccurate measurement can wrongly prevent patients from qualifying for the procedure. Or conversely, an inaccurate measurement can wrongly allow patients to undergo the procedure. In either case the safety and/or efficacy of the procedure can be comprised.
For these and other reasons there a continuing need for improved corneal pachymetry devices and techniques.